


Begging for it

by Lyresbird



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This account is between me and God, i blame discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyresbird/pseuds/Lyresbird
Summary: Buggy wails, stomach rolling when Shanks hand moves from gentle petting to flying up and down his cock, the glide wet and thick and so so good, fuck he’s not gonna last.“God I can feel you throbbing, you close Bug?”“Uh-hu.”“Good.”Shanks kisses his thigh, and lets go.Buggy gasps. “Oh you bastard.”————-Shanks edges Buggy until he cries. That’s it that’s the plot.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Begging for it

_”Oh fuck.”_

Shanks smirks, rubbing insistent little circles over his tip, pressing into the slit just to make him jump, leaning down to mouth around the shaft. 

“ ‘ that good baby?”

“Yesss, oh c’mon please, fuck, _more.”_

“More? You want more baby?”

And Buggy wails, stomach rolling when Shanks hand moves from gentle petting to flying up and down his cock, the glide wet and thick and so so good, _fuck_ he’s not gonna _last_.

“God I can feel you throbbing, you close Bug?”

“Uh-hu.”

“Good.”

Shanks kisses his thigh, and lets go. 

Buggy gasps. “Oh you _bastard_.”

Buggy’s hips jerk off the bed, desperately chasing Shanks’ hand while the _asshole_ just laughs. 

“That’s not very nice Bug.”

Buggy’s biting retort melts into a pitiful whimper as Shanks presses his cock flat against his stomach, legs twitching when he gently starts to stroke again. 

“God-,”

“Yeah, yeah take it.”

“ ‘m _close_ please, don’t stop, don’t- _no- “_

Shanks gives his cock one last squeeze before letting it fall back against his stomach. 

Buggy jerks, cock aching and balls tight. He doesn’t even think before reaching down to take himself in hand, nothing on his mind except the _need_ to finish. He barely manages to wrap a hand around his shaft before Shanks snatches both of his wrists in a bruising grip, holding them over his head. Buggy whimpers. 

_”Don’t you fucking dare.”_

“Please,” he gasps wetly when Shanks gives him his leg to hump against, “please c’mon I need it, need to come.”

“Do you really? Do you _need_ to come? Because I don’t think you do. Not yet.”

Buggy’s disappointed groans are cut off by soft lips closing over his own. The kiss is so, so sweet, and over far too soon for Buggy’s liking, but he’s not going to complain when those same lips start kissing down his chest to latch onto his nipple. 

“C’mon, hands in the sheets Bug. There we go.”

As soon as white balls of fabric are held tightly in his fists Shanks wraps the palm of his hand over Buggy’s swollen tip, marveling at the amount of precome dripping from his slit. 

“God you’re so _wet_ Bug.” 

Shanks’ strokes now are nothing like before, dragging a tight fist down his cock achingly slowly, sliding off with a wet _pop_ waiting a beat before doing it again. 

There’s magma flowing through his veins, pooling in his gut, head thrown back and drooling. He must look like such a _mess_. 

Buggy’s thighs pull together, desperately trying to relieve that fucking _ache_ but Shanks tragically takes his hand off of his cock to push them open, using his knees to hold them down with an order to _stay still_ but he _can’t._ He thrashes, hips twitching, cock pulsing, begging and crying for Shanks to touch him, fuck him _anything_ just-

“Come, need to come, oh please please please need it I need it please, ah fuck.”

-and Shanks fists his cock again and Buggy’s eyes roll back. 

Shanks swallows, mouth going dry at the sight before him. He’s never had Buggy like this before, never had him just, slut out and _beg_ for it like that. His cock is scalding hot and throbbing in his grip, purpling around the head and leaking globs of precome with every upstroke. He leans forward to lick around the tip and Buggy makes a sound like he’s been punched. 

“God you’re beautiful like this Bug, so beautiful. Ready to come gorgeous?”

That snaps Buggy out of whatever daze he was in. In an instant he’s thrashing again, fucking desperately into Shanks’ fist. 

“Yeah, please yeah.”

“Then come, come for me Bug.”

Buggy’s coming before the sentence is over. Back arching, _howling_ as he comes in thick ropes over his stomach, kicking his leg out when Shanks closes a hot mouth over him, suckling until the last dregs of his orgasm fill his throat. 

Buggy falls back against the sheets, chest heaving. He doesn’t think he’s ever come that hard in his life. He gasps when Shanks pops off his cock to mouth at his balls. He manages to wretch a hand out of the fabric to push Shanks’ head away. 

“No c’mon, it’s too much, asshole get off.”

Shanks complies, switching to lavishing kisses up Buggy’s thighs instead, up to his come covered abdomen before rolling them both over to spoon Buggy from behind. 

“Shanks i'm so gross let me go shower first-“

“You were amazing.”

His voice is filled with genuine wonder. Buggy turns his head to see the idiot looking at him with heart eyes like the love struck fool that he is. 

Buggy blushes and scoffs, wiggling out of his grasp. He does actually need to shower. 

“Let me join you?”

“What? And put up with your sadistic torment again? No thanks.”

Shanks actually _pouts._

“But _Buggyyy_ ” And Buggy looks down to see that Shanks is, in fact, still hard. 

_Son of a-_

He throws his hands up.

“Fine! But pull anything like that and you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Shanks scrambles to follow him, giving him a mock salute. 

“Yes Sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Write this for a lovely mutual on Discord. We where talking about orgasm denial and this plot bunny just got way out of hand. 
> 
> Comments give me life! 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed :>


End file.
